Kesh and the Forest
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Your basic story about a young eevee that goes for a walk in the woods and has like an adventure, ..yeah, thats it ^.^;


Okies I'm majorly bored at this moment and have no idea at all as to WHY I'm doing this but moi is, and well there that's it

Pokefic by me, (me being Dawn Allies and such) waha! It's not finished but oh wellz ^.^;

I don't own pokemon, wish I had thought up the idea and got the bucks but oh well. 

****

Kesh and the Forest

**************************************************

A walk through the forest was neva as much fun ^.~

**************************************************

You ever had one of those days where you have no idea why things happened? Well I guess you could call today or yesterday -depending on your point of view I guess- one of those days. 

You start off leaving home with no where in particular in mind of where to go, but you go anyway thinking you'll find out where when you get there. Then you find yourself in a place you're never seen before or even known was near by and you continue walking thinking just that little bit further and you'll go back. 

Then BOOM, your lost and you realise its late and no one knows where you've gone. 

'Well dammit Kesh, got yourself in the best place now haven't you.' I cursed to myself, 'Just HAD to keep going and not tell the mum where you plan on going.' I did the quick sigh to myself and stopped my paws from their casual pace, placed my rear end down on the ground and twisted my head around looking in any which-way. I flicked a long brown ear forward and tried to listen to the surrounding sounds but heard nothing -well aside from the usual inconsistent chewing of rattata's doing their usual business and the slight coo of some nearby pidgey going about THEIR normal business- another sigh and as an added bonus an eye toss to the heavens. 

'Well Kesh lets take up the options and see what to do now,' I muttered aloud to myself. There wasn exactly much point in keeping in it all I had thought, plus I didn expect no response. 

Another turn of the head and some more flicking of the ears proved more still to my little brain and even smaller amount of common sense that I had no idea where I was and that I wasn gonna be getting home any time soon. 'You really should of paid more attention to the mum when she gave those lessons shouldn ya Kesh?' A flip of a paw and I added a bump in between my stupidly long ears atop my head as a boped myself. 'oooow! Now _why_ did I do _that_!?

Placing my paw back down to the ground to its proper place I scrunched up my cute lil face and mutterd some more to myself. 

Well since not much happened for a little while after that –around fifteen mins or so- I'll take this short time to explain exatly WHO I am. Cause like that's the proper thing to do and all isn it? Hehe. 

**********************

Introductions to me myself and I ^.~

**********************

Well you aint gonna get my full life story right here and now, cause like that takes time and patientents of which I have neither. Well anyway. 

I would have to say I'm your typical run of the mill fluffy furball of brown with white tufts. The stupidly long ears, the large puff of brown tail with a point of white that looks like some trainers come along and grabbed me by my paws and dunked my tail in a pot of paint. Head too big for my shoulders and body, well at least that's what we look like in that stupid picture that seems to be in all those human books. –I really should see if we can do something about that. And ring of white pom-poms around a neck that no ones ever seen –and I bet no-ones eva gonna.

Ok unless your brain dead, or either I need to brush up on my describing skills –that's the more likely with my luck, eye roll- you've figured I'm that cute looking pokemon Eevee. 

Well now you throw your arms in the air and say, 'yeah I KNEW it.' Of which I seriously doubt if you're the brain dead type –hehe. Ok, so you no WHAT I am but that dun say WHO I am. So I gotta add that in now. 

I'm Kesh –I love the mum for giving me _that_ name- third in a litter of six pups, who would be nicely named, Mars, Timeout, Crunchie, Milky-way and Chuppa. 

Notice I'm the only non-food name? Weird huh? Well I guess Kesh aint that bad compared to them.

The mums name is, Eeveelicious, and the dad that I've only heard about would be named, Buck. –The mum had a hit and run man there, she aint got good taste, though I'm deff not gonna get into _that _at this moment, or any for that matter, cause then this story wouldn be mine it would be hers. ANYway.

Our nice _happy_ family is living with the mums human or trainer -which ever you prefer to call them. I gotta say it aint that bad, three story on a couple of acres. Swimming pool and tennis courts, and all that other human junk that comes with them –the rich type that is. 

Yeah I guess that aint that bad. But god its _boreing_ living there. 

That's would be why I do the walk thing, so much more fun and takes me places I haven't been before. Plus I get the experience needed that I don't get in the home. 

Now more about me and not the fam or home –though I prob go off again and back to them, oh well (^.^). 

I look like the normal Eevee, nothing different about me, well at that time at least. Though that's only if you would say a nice big red bow around the tail that's was edged with the finest satin is part of a normal Eevee, but in the literal sense that wasn't part of me myself. At the moment I don't think even the mum would recognise me -but that's getting way ahead of myself. 

So at the time I looked not much different from the average Eevee –excluding the bow .- and I'm pretty average in personality -The typical stuck up brainless adolescent of six or seven from a rich family. I'm also around lvl18 or so, so I haven't learnt anything major, but all my stats are at as good a lvl as any street punk. 

That's me. 

You'd probably see me in the street, walking without a care in the world knowing that no-one can harm me, -that is without getting in deep tauros excharge- tail and head held high, maybe the extra piece of extravagant jewellery or bow. Barging through all the other people, just cause I no everyone will move. 

Now more than likely I bet you think I'm just some stuck up snob, and guess what?

You'd be RIGHT!

********************************

Hehe.

Well there you go I think I did a fairly good job of describing myself. Now on to the next part ^.^

Well im still sitting there arent I? =P

********************************

'Mutter, Mutter, Mutter, 

I hear lots of chatter.

What's that you say?

What's that you said?

Oh my, oh me.

Lets go see, 

Shall we?'

'Huh, whats that?' My head turned on its own without my's ordering it in the direction of the voice and the ceaseless chatter spilling forth from my mouth stoped. My ears danced upon my head –the bump had disappeared to my relief- listening harder for the source of the voice.

My backside leaped up and my tail swung around in lazy loops behind my end as I decided to wait for the owner to come forth and show themself. 

A rustle in a clump of leaves to my right sent me dancing to the left, well my feet that is, my ears shot to the right. 'Who's there?'

'It asks, 'Who's there?'

Shall we answer?

Shall we not?

Shall we show?

Shall……' '-I SAID, Who's there!? That tends to mean I wish to have an answer I can understand,' I butted in.

'-Yes, I guess we shall' it replied and I don't think it was really interrupted either. 

My eyes widened in anticipation of the showing of the owner to the riddle or rhyme –whateva it is, I can neva tell the diff- like talker. 

I wondered who or what it could be, I had already figured that it was only one, even though it talked as two. And also that it was more than likely male –couldn be female, seemed way too stupid (hehe). 

Another rustle and my ears stretched to there max, making me stand on my toes as I leaned forward. I had to counter balance with my tail, stretching it out behind me to _its_ max. A short squeal of sound and I jumped right on back again. I landed on my toes and with a loud ouch of complaint, but I didn't fall or stumble. 

'Ouch!

Well it talks more than of one,

Oh, this could be of so much fun.'

I shook my head, placing my ears back to their normal position, as I realised I was placing my hopes way too high and I sat back down to wait. My backside firmly to the ground and my tail wrapped as best it could around me I started. 

I waited.

And waited…

And waited...

And waited still…

Then.

'Now, Lights, Camera, Quacktion!'

Suddenly from above somewhere a spotlight fell atop my sitting form –though it wasn't dark at the moment, I could still see the difference in the brilliance of colour- and I heard the whiz of a camera reeling. I looked up and blinked my dusty black eyes to the light, trying to clear my vision and concentrate on a blob of black that had six other black parts sticking out from it high above my head. I squinted and raised and eyebrow as best I could, then queried, 'Quacktion?' 

'Oh how sad, yes that is bad. It does not know, though how could it so?' The black thing answered back, -though I'm not exactly sure wether or not that can be counted as an answer.

I rolled my eyes then turned my head to the ground again as the light got too much for my _fragile_ eyes. 

The light went off and I heard a small thud to my left. I spun my head around with my ears stretched forward and looked at the now purple and white lump nearby. 

'Are you ok?' I asked it. 

'Are I ok, Are _I_ OK. What is that to say, Of the youth of today?' it replied and went off into a short mutter as it bounced up onto what I thought was its leg and started to brush the rest of itself off with four of its other appendages. 

I noted to myself the purple and white fur and struck a note from within myself at the creatures bad fashion sense. I looked it over with my dusty black eyes and nodded my head as I realised that it was actually sitting up on its tail and not a leg, the tail seemed to have a couple of digits much like fingers that were helping it keep its balance in check. I couldn't see its face very clearly as it was looking itself over and was at the wrong angle. But I did see that the majority of its face was white, two black eyes -though not solid black like my own-, it had no nose much like that of Meowth –stupid species, always going after round things and such, bleah (:P). 

Suddenly it dropped forward off its tail and down onto the two pads that were its white feet. Its face looked up properly for the first time and I could see it full on. It had a goofy grin. I scrunched my own face up in distaste and stuck out my tongue as my ears folded back over my head. The purple thing stopped its stupid grin and raised an eyebrow much like the mum does when she doesn't believe a word I just told her. 

'Well if it dosn't like the look of the Aipom, then shall we meet again,' It spoke and was gone in a flash of purple of bad taste. I blinked and my face unscrunched itself, I blinked yet again and spun around –making myself sit up as I did so. 'Hey now that isn't fair, your not meant to run off once I finally get a good look at you,' I yelled at the forest around me. 

Suddenly a branch just above my head grew a purple lump that dropped down square in my face. 

I stopped dead and looked straight into the Aipom's face. Its eyebrow was still raised, 'You call Taidon, You wish to see the Aipom?' 'Do you always talk like that? Or is it just a thing you use to confuse others cause you think its fun?' I shot back at it. 

'Taidon is not confusing, you just listen. The message will cross, or it is of your own loss,' it just answered back then dropped more than its head down in front of myself.

I jumped back not really wanting to become an Eevee cake and then took another step back as I really didn't want to be too close to this thing. It didn't work to well as Taidon jumped straight back in my face.

I jumped back once more.

He followed and was in my face again.

So I jumped back again.

He followed once again.

I tried one more time and jumped backwards.

This time he did a summersault and landed in my face again. And guess what, he still had the raised eyebrow, though now it was more a look of pure fun that accompanied the expression. 

I rolled my eyes and gave up.

'They'll fall out, and then you'll pout,' It called in my face. 'Huh?' 'Rolling, rolling, rolling…' it started to chant then its head bobbed down then up again, then up and over my head. I couldn't help myself. 

I giggled,

I know I shouldn't of, but I did. 

Taidon bounced around me doing summersaults and flips in the small clear area of forest that I had been standin in. I jumped into the center of the clearing and watched him do his show, a wide grin spread across my face and a bellow of laughter erupted from within that I didn't no was there. It took me a moment to realise that it was from within me that the sound was coming from and as I did I laughed harder. 

Then in an instant I stopped as Taidon disappeared behind a tree then came out in front of it straight in my face, as he had dropped out of the tree. His face was blank and I started to become worried. 

'Umm… what's wrong?' and my head tilted to the side as I looked at him wondering what had happened. Then suddenly he burst into laughter as his mask fell away. I growled low in my throat and he stopped again and looked at me with the raised eyebrow again, the same as the first one. 

'A large roar from the throat of a Growlithe will never match that of a quiet growl from the heart of an Arcanine. No matter how hard he shall try'

I was taken aback, 'What does that mean, exactly?' I looked at him trying to figure out why he had just said that. He looked at me and a frown furrowed his brow and he bounded back a step. My head straightened as his lead atilt. 

He shook his head at me and I growled again. 

Suddenly a patch of my nose started to turn the purple of his fur under the hair atop my nose. 'Hey, what right you have to do that?' a barked at him. He just shook his head and repeated the same line again. 

'A large roar from the throat of a Growlithe will never match that of a quiet growl from the heart of an Arcanine. No matter how hard he shall try' I started to growl again, then i felt another bruise start to grow on the top of my head near the bump I had given myself earlier.

'HEY!' I complained.

I was just about to growl again when I caught myself and saw the purple paw just beside my left cheek halfway through the slap, just under a millimetre from the fur of my face. I jumped back away from the crazy Aipom. 'Crazy monkey!' a muttered under my breath, making sure so as not to make it loud enough so as to be heard, well so I thought. 

'Oww!' Another bruise to complete the set.

My eyes sank half set and I looked at Taidon under heavy eyelids. 

Taidon pointed to his ears, 'Ears have point to be here, help listen and hear. Not small. Hear all.' 

I sighed. He put his paws down and a gloomy look passed over his happy features, 'It learn lesson?' I nodded my head dejectedly, 'Yeah "its" learnt it's lesson,' I don't like being shown up if ya cant tell.

'Good, now "It" can follow.' 'My eyes widened, 'why should I follow you?' 'For the day is tomorrow,' and that was all the reason he gave me before he ran off in the direction I had first heard him come from, the bush that was now to my right. 

********************************

Well anyway, now you no Taidon, though I neva introduced myself to him, and hey guess what, I still don't know what "Quacktion is, I just realised I neva asked him again, I'll do that later ^.~ and now to continue.

*********************************

I looked at the rustle of the plants and saw the last traces of his tail flying through it. I spun around and noted the forest was darker than it had been before I had first heard the Aipom by at least half the amount of light. I talked to myself, 'Oh what the hey, at least if I follow it I know someone wont be lost.' I turned back to my original position facing the way Taidon had left. I then started to take a step forward when a pang of guilt flew through my heart and I realised I was gonna have to leave something here so that if I was just going deeper into the forest at least someone was gonna no where I had gone to. And if I didn't come back it would give the general direction I had disappeared to the mum. I tried to think of what I should leave behind, I wasn't exactly willing to leave a patch of fur -cause that was gonna hurt when I removed it and such. 

My tail brushed against my leg and I turned my head around to nip at it, I stopped and grinned widely as I spotted the large red bow. I put my head forward again and called out into the forest in the general direction of the Aipom, 'Taidon wait up! I'm be right with you. Don't go too far!'

A blob of purple appeared in front of my face and I grinned still as I realised he hadn't left me –yet. The paw indicated for me to hurry up and I spun around in a flash of brown and bit the bow off my tail and flicked it up high with a shake of my tail. My head spun back to face Taidon but he had left, and I only glimpsed a flash of purple disappear. A smile flashed across my features as I leapt through the branches of this infamous bush after him. 

A flicker of brown would have been the last sign of me myself as the bow finally drifted down to the ground from my extravagant lash of brown tail. There would have been no trace of me but that one piece of expensive red material laying down in the dust ready to gather time along with it as its colours held for a while but slowly loose their grip and give in to fade away. 

*********


End file.
